


Corazón de mármol

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Series: Comisiones 2020 [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Au Antigua Roma, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Richie Tozier es un escultor recién llegado a Roma desde Grecia en busca de una musa y de su propio destino ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus ojos den con el heredero de la familia Kaspbrak?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Comisiones 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084586
Kudos: 7





	Corazón de mármol

**Author's Note:**

> Mis amores, feliz año nuevo, espero que disfrutéis de las fiestas y éste mi último trabajo (del 2020, no os asustéis).

Mil caminos tiene Roma, cuna de arte y ciencias, nunca comparable con Grecia pero para alguien que buscaba la inspiración de las musas sin la aventura de las tierras de los bárbaros debería que valer, así fue como el escultor Richard de la familia Tozier y conocido como Richie había ido a parar al barrio de los artistas en una pequeña casa de una única habitación que también usaba de taller, grandes trozos del mejor mármol se requería lo que quedaba de sus ahorros porque por supuesto necesitaba buenos materiales para conseguir buenos clientes y Debía aprovechar todos sus recursos para hacerse un nombre por si mismo ahora que su familia no estaba para apoyarlo.

En su primera semana de trabajo, negocio abierto al público y su sonrisa más amistosa no le trajo nada bueno, sin embargo, al tercer día de la segunda semana llegó a su puerta un muchacho llamado Bill del barrio pagano, familia de los Denbrough, en busca de un busto de su hermano pequeño Georgie quien había muerto hacía unos años apenas un niño, ese fue su primer cliente y sabiendo la importancia se quedó durante horas haciendo bocetos lo más realistas posible mientras Bill le contaba todo lo que recordaba y sabía de su hermano menor y una vez se hubo ido con la promesa de en unos días Richie se puso manos a la obra, trabajando sin descanso hasta conseguir el busto más realista y perfecto que sus habilidades le permitieron y una vez lo entregó pensó que volvería a la inactividad, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario ...

Después de Bill su siguiente cliente fue Mike, un joven ex gladiador que batalla tras batalla había conseguido su libertad y quería una estatua que conmemorase el día en que consiguió su libertad. El boca a boca llevó a Beverly, una muchacha prometida a un hombre de mala reputación a su puerta, suplicando una pequeña estatuilla de Ben, el hombre de noble familia de quien se había enamorado en la niñez para tener un recuerdo al que poder aferrarse durante su horrible matrimonio y que fue fácil de esconder, sin saber que justo al día siguiente sería el propio Ben quien encargaría una enorme estatua de Beverly representando a Afrodita para coronar el centro del jardín en su enorme casa… Aunque personalmente Richie estaba seguro que con lo detalladamente similar que había hecho la estatua, esta no tardaría en acabar en el dormitorio como material para masturbarse compulsivamente así que decidió dar una pequeña ayuda a la diosa del amor y los hizo ir a su casa a la misma hora del mismo día esperando que los dos idiotas le pagasen y se fugasen juntos para casarse ¿Tal vez ponerle Richie a su primogénito? En realidad nunca llegó a saber que había sido de ellos, tras el shock inicial de encontrarse tras tantos años separados y por el mismo motivo los había hecho avergonzarse pero una vez superado aquello que los dos estaban huido con sus estatuas fuera de la ciudad ya que el hombre al que Beverly había estado prometido tenía contactos en el ejército y los guardias pero por la carta y el cofre repleto de oro que había llegado a su taller un mes después no tenía dudas de que les iría bien.

El negocio iba bien y el oro era constante, su nombre se conocía por toda la ciudad e incluso los templos le hacían encargos, lo que llevó a descuidar levemente su aspecto, notable su pelo alborotado de las veces que se pasaba las manos por el pelo , la sombra de largas noches desvelado bajo sus ojos y su barba de varios días remarcaban su rostro. Una mañana decidió escapar de su taller por unas horas necesitando el aire fresco y sus pasos lo condujeron junto a un muro en el interior de la ciudad que daba al puerto y como la pequeña ventana no era suficiente aire para él y no tenía ganas de ir más lejos, trepó como pudo hasta la parte más alta y tomó asiento, cerrando los ojos ante la luz del sol, inspirando profundamente cuando la brisa fresca golpeó su rostro.

\- _No deberías hacer eso, no es muy seguro -_ Murmuró una voz masculina tras él, unos por debajo - _Es un riesgo innecesario_ .

\- _¿Sí? ¿Y quién lo dice?_ \- Sonrió Richie bajando de un salto, quedándose en shock al ver al hombre delgado, unos centímetros más bajo que él, pelo negro bien peinado y ojos color chocolate, por su piel sonrosada y su ropaje de alta calidad definitivamente era alguien de buena familia y una visión definitivamente enviada por la propia Afrodita para atormentarlo, toda su arrogancia desapareciendo cuando vio al hombre sonreír.

\- _Yo, y mi madre aunque supongo que alguien sin techo no sabría ese tipo de cosas, por cierto, me llamo…_

\- _¡Hijo!_ \- Lo interrumpió una voz irritante y estridente de mujer.

\- _Lo siento, debo irme_ \- Se disculpó antes de irse corriendo, llevándose consigo el corazón de Richie. Quien volvió a toda prisa a su taller y comenzó a dibujar como un maníaco tratando de conseguir todos los detalles bien, la forma de sus dedos, la curva de sus labios.

Por días el escultor permaneció obsesionado con su nueva musa hasta que la llegada de un nuevo cliente llamado Stanley llamó a su puerta en busca de algo con lo que reemplazar la vieja estatua que su padre insistía en mantener en los jardines, una mujer con una flauta , algo retorcido que le había provocado pesadillas desde su más tierna infancia y que “misteriosamente” se había roto de un día para el siguiente y tras una larga conversación entre los dos Richie consiguió hacer los primeros bocetos de una hermosa doncella con suave pelo ondulado y dulce, vestida como una sonrisa hija de Afrodita y tocando una lira, lo que pareció satisfacer a Stan, quien se fue de allí gritando entusiasmado - _¡Por fin se acabaron las pesadillas!_

Tres semanas más tarde la estatua estuvo lista, del mejor mármol, casi parecía estar viva y aunque el padre de Stanley no parecía muy contento, en cuanto vio el dulce rostro de la figura de mármol y su gesto de amante no pudo evitar admitir que esta nueva criatura de piedra favorecería mejor su jardín, de pie orgullosa entre rosales y cerezos pero aquella no fue la última vez que Richie vería al chico de pelo rizado y sonrisa de alivio puesto que volvió dos días más tarde con la hermana de su madre, una mujer a la cual le sobraban kilos y le faltaba humildad, no tardando en gritar con voz irritante - _Quiero que haga una estatua de mi hijo y que venga a casa a hacerla, no pienso permitir que mi pequeño aparezcan por un lugar tan sucio._

\- _Pues señora, vaya buscándose otro escultor porque yo solo trabajo en mi taller y ya que quiere una estatua debería tener que venir él solo y le puedo asegurar que ninguno otro será tan barato ni tan bueno como yo, tengo conexiones con las mejores canteras de Grecia que me traen el mármol más blanco y suave que tienen_ \- Respondió Richie cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- _¿Cómo te atreves, insolente?_

\- _Me atrevo porque conozco mi valor, ahora acepte mis términos o váyase_ \- Indicó hacia la puerta con la cabeza y una mirada que decía que ya había tratado con gente así antes.

\- _¡De acuerdo!_ \- Chilló al fin la mujer desesperada - _Mi hijo podrá venir él solo y podrá trabajar usted aquí, pero no le pienso pagar hasta que acabe el trabajo._

Richie se llevó la mano al pecho actuando exageradamente sorprendido y soltando con el mayor sarcasmo posible cubriendo cada palabra - _¿Qué no me pagará hasta que acabe el trabajo? Supongo que no puedo quejarme tras semejante generosidad de aceptar que trabaje desde mi propia casa ¡Gracias! Puede enviar a su pequeña perla de amor mañana a primera hora._

La horrenda mujer bufó como lo haría un toro embravecido y se fue haciendo que el suelo resonase bajo sus pasos furiosos mientras Stan trataba de aguantarse la risa apoyando una mano en el hombro del que ahora consideraba su nuevo amigo, logrando murmurar antes de perseguir a su tía - _Te va a encantar Eddie, es un buen chico, yo la convenceré para que me deje acompañarlo y le prometeré vigilaros todo el rato para que no tengas que volver a tratar con ella._

\- _¡Gracias!_ \- Exclamó Richie sincero mientras veía al chico de pelo rizado desaparecer entre la multitud de la calle y una vez estuvo solo cerró las puertas por el resto del día, subió las escaleras y regresó a su dormitorio donde uno tras otro retratos de aquel hombre perfecto que se había encontrado en uno de sus paseos cubrían sus paredes, no tardando en sentarse en un rincón y esbozar unos cuantos más, cayendo horas más tarde en un sueño profundo que lo llevó a preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a verlo o si alguna vez llegaría a acariciar su suave piel, incluso había enviado algunos de sus bocetos a su familia en Grecia contándoles en sus cartas como los caminos de Roma lo que conducido hacia el amor de su vida y aquella noche quedó profundamente dormido, soñando con una risa melodiosa en su oído y unos ojos capaces de robarle el aliento.

La primera luz de un nuevo día y los gritos del gallo que su vecino insiste en criar dentro de su casa lo despertaron, bajando las escaleras para desayunar algo de vino, queso y fruta antes de irse a darse un baño de agua fría. Fue ese el momento que pareció elegir alguien para llamar a su puerta así que desnudo como había llegado al mundo Richie fue a abrir la puerta quedándose mudo al encontrarse al hombre junto a la muralla quien a cambio se sonrojó al ver el estado en el que se nuevo.

\- _Oh, bien, ya os conocéis_ \- Dijo Stan llegando tras Eddie, gritando escandalizado - ¡ _Vaya, estás como muy desnudo! ¿Por qué estás desnudo? ¿Y mojado?_

Richie se quedó en silencio durante un rato y finalmente tratando de mantenerse calmado y jugar bien sus cartas suspiró haciendo una mueca disimulada de incomodidad - _Me estaba bañando y alguien querer derribar mi puerta, sé que soy irresistible pero me gusta mi puerta como está por eso estoy desnudo y mojado ¿Por qué no pasáis y yo mientras me voy vistiendo?_

\- _Casi que sí, muchas gracias_ \- Asintió Stanley empujando suavemente a su primo al interior por los hombros mientras este mantenía la vista fija en el trasero de Richie a medida que este subía las escaleras a toda prisa, quitando de las paredes todos los retratos y bocetos del chico escondiéndolos en una pequeña en un doble fondo bajo su camastro, vistiéndose de forma casual y volviendo a bajar, peinándose con los dedos.

\- _Bien, ya que los dos estáis vestidos y sois adultos consentidores aunque aquí mi primo Eddie siga virgen._

\- _¡Stanley!_ \- Gritó el chico con voz aguda.

\- _¿Qué? ¡Sabes que es verdad!_

\- _Bien, niños, calma, Stan puedes irte, yo me encargo_ \- Respondió el escultor con una sonrisa, conduciendo a su nueva musa hasta su taller donde le ofreció un asiento frente a un enorme bloque de mármol, mirando de reojo hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a su amigo salir de allí, diciendo cuando pilló a su modelo observando el lugar - _Nada mal para un mendigo ¿Eh?_

\- _Sí… Eso… Lo siento mucho, me arrepentí de lo que pasó en cuanto llegué a casa, fui un completo grosero_ \- Se disculpó apurado, sus mejillas aún teñidas de rojo ofreciéndole la mano - _Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward Kaspbrak pero todos me llaman Eddie._

\- _Richard Tozier, puedes llamarme lo que quieras_ \- Dijo incapaz de controlarrse por un segundo, estrechándole la mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra.

Tras unos segundos en un silencio incómodo le soltó la mano a su modelo, quien permaneció sentado poniéndose un mechón tras la oreja en un gesto tímido, Richie se quedó como en trance y tomando un trozo de carbón empezó a dibujar en la pared sin pensar, captando cada pequeño detalle del hombre por el que llevaba semanas suspirando y cuyo sonrojo parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo a medida que el enorme retrato crecía hasta convertirse en prácticamente su gemelo.

\- _Realmente eres un artista_ \- Susurró maravillado, un poco más alto de lo que era su intención - _Casi no me necesitas con esa habilidad._

\- _Bueno, en realidad solo sería un boceto para no tenerte aquí aburrido a todas horas y en la misma posición_ \- Respondió el escultor dándose la vuelta y acariciando el mármol con la sensualidad de un amante - _Ahora solo falta que el material se comporte_ \- Sin esperar un segundo más comenzó a dibujar sobre el bloque, tomando el cincel y el martillo y comenzó a trabajar, robando miradas al chico que no dejaba de observar sus manos lo que lo hizo sonreír.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Es que había perdido todo su autocontrol? La primera vez que Eddie lo había visto se había acercado a él por su costumbre de evaluar riesgos y aconsejar a gente, tal vez porque por un momento creyó que era un mendigo que pensaba tirarse desde lo alto de un muro que en realidad solo lo habría dejado levemente herido, sin embargo verlo en su elemento con la seguridad en sí mismo, esas manos fuertes tocando con la piedra y no podía evitar pensar en como se sentiría que acariciase su piel y esa maldita sonrisa que hacía sus rodillas debilitarse. Por todos los diablos del Tártaro, estaba a punto de ser prometido a una mujer que aunque se parecía a su madre tenía ligeramente mejor carácter y solo podía pensar en que se sentiría al ser tocado por esas fuertes manos, una simple caricia. Y definitivamente él sabía lo que le estaba causando ¿Verdad? porque no podía ser una casualidad que hiciese casi un espectáculo de frotarse el cuello y la barba de dos días con la mano de un modo casi sensual.

\- _Puedes relajar tu postura_ \- Comentó con el tintineo del cincel y el martillo como sonido de fondo sonriendo - _Puedes pasear por la casa si lo necesitas_ .

\- _No querría ser una molestia_ .

\- _No lo eres, te lo aseguro, mi casa es tu casa._

\- _Descansa conmigo entonces, estoy seguro de que hasta que Stanley vuelva a hablar un rato y conocernos mejor_ \- Sugirió Eddie esperando así pudiendo quitarse la imagen mental de aquellos dedos largos sobre su piel.

Richie lo fun pensativo por un segundo y suspiró - _Me parece bien, deja que me lave las manos y podemos sentarnos en el patio y comer algo de fruta y tomar una copa, un cliente me trajo un ánfora de vino de la región de Macedonia… Sabe afrutado._

Se quedó mirando la espalda ancha del escultor mientras se lavaba las manos, su cabeza meditando sobre lo que acababa de oír cuando una carcajada se escapó de entre sus labios, el muy hijo de perra había hecho un chiste ¿Cómo pudo costarle tanto captarlo? Era como si su cerebro se hubo paralizado cuando él estaba lo suficientemente cerca, este no era el hombre incómodo que había conocido días atrás este era un rey en su reino, sabiendo donde pisar y haciéndolo con decisión y sin dudas quería ver más de él así .

\- _Veo que no eres inmune a mis encantos_ \- Sonrió Tozier caminando por su lado mientras se secaba las manos con un viejo trapo - _Sígueme._

Tras indicarle donde estaba su modesto patio interior que había adornado con cientos de flores de su hogar fue a por algo de comida y vino que ofrecerle a su invitado, acomodándose frente a él, lanzando una uva al aire la cogió con la boca, saboreándola, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, chupando la gota de jugo antes de que esta resbalase hasta su barbilla, disculpándose en voz baja.

\- _No te preocupes_ \- Respondió Eddie desviando la mirada sonrojado mientras daba un sorbo a la copa de vino que le había servido - _Bueno… ¿Qué más sueles hacer cuando no estás esculpiendo?_

\- _Buscar la belleza en el mundo_ \- Respondió sincero mirándolo a los ojos cuando Eddie lo miró de reojo quedándose atrapado en aquella respuesta.

\- _Y… ¿La has encontrado o cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?_ \- Preguntó no queriendo decir nada directamente.

\- _Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito_ \- Murmuró antes de vaciar un trago su propia copa.

Tras horas hablando de forma animada, ambos tratando de no coquetear con el otro llegó el momento en que Stanley apareció en su puerta para recoger a Eddie y Richie se puso manos a la obra sin detenerse un solo segundo para descansar, martillo y cincel trabajando rápido sobre el mármol, desmenuzándolo como mantequilla y dándole forma, rizos pálidos y un cuerpo delgado empezando a tomar forma durante la noche hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de su trance.

\- _¿Sí?_ \- Preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño, ojeras y tratando de mantenerse despierto.

\- _Es pasado mediodía_ \- Respondió la familiar voz de Eddie, su tono volviéndose uno de preocupación - _Por favor, no me digas que te has pasado en pie toda la noche ¿Sabes lo malo que es para tu salud negarle descanso a tu cuerpo?_

\- _Lo Siento Asclepio, creí que iba a venir mi hermoso modelo a verme, no el mismísimo dios de la medicina._

El heredero de la familia Kaspbrak rodó los ojos y suspiró profundamente cuando vio al escultor abrir, su aspecto descuidado y sus ojeras, lo empujó entrando en la casa y cerró tras él mirando a su alrededor antes de fijarse de nuevo en el hombre - _Te ves horrible._

\- _Tú si que sabes hacer que alguien se sienta especial, al menos no me veo como tu madre_ \- Gruñó frotándose la nuca.

Los dos se quedaron mirando por un segundo antes de echarse a reír y así fue como se inició entre ellos durante las siguientes semanas una rutina en la que Eddie cuidaba de la salud de Richie mientras Richie trabajaba duro en la estatua dándole conversación, conociéndose mejor y no tardó en formarse una conexión profunda entre ellos que pasó de convertirse de una amistad sincera a coqueteos no tan inocentes y caricias sutiles hasta que un día en que se encontraban en el patio interior de la casa, con la cabeza del escultor en el regazo del chico, ojos cerrados y cuerpo relajado cuando sintieron unos labios contra los suyos y miró en sorpresa viendo el sonrojo de su modelo.

\- _Vaya, vaya_ \- Sonrió incrédulo de su suerte.

\- _Cierra tu maldita boca Tozier_ \- Le advirtió Kaspbrak tapándole la boca con las manos, apartándolas en seguida con un gesto de asco - _¿Me acabas de lamer? ¿Sabes lo poco sanitario que es eso?_

\- _No me culpes, estás delicioso_ \- Se encogió de hombros antes de acariciarle la mejilla mirándolo con una mezcla de ternura y seducción - _Es una costumbre de artistas lamer a sus musas solo que yo preferiría lamer otra parte._

\- _¿Ahora soy tu musa?_

\- _Yo preferiría que fueses mucho más pero eso depende de ti…_ \- Se alzó y se sentó a su lado besándolo lento, saboreando su boca y enredando sus lenguas, sin embargo Eddie no tardó en apartarlo con ambas manos en el pecho, sorprendiéndose al oírlo susurrar - _Llevo semanas trabajando más lento de lo que puedo para que tengas más motivos para quedarte, para venir._

\- _Richie… Estoy comprometido._

\- _Pues niégate, escápate conmigo y vámonos a Grecia._

_\- No puedo, mi madre me necesita y tengo que cumplir con mi deber como hombre de la familia._

_\- ¡Eddie, tu madre es adulta! Una mujer controladora con demasiado miedo a estar sola como para darse cuenta de que te está quitando los mejores años de tu vida para explorar el mundo, déjame adivinar ¿Va a vivir contigo y tu esposa?_ \- Vociferó Richie frustrado poniéndose de pie y mirándolo desesperado.

\- _No es tan fácil ¿Vale?_ \- Se levantó también queriendo abrazar al hombre que tenía enfrente y demostrarle a besos lo que realmente sintió por él, no atreviéndose porque no creía ser capaz de separarse de él - _Soy un miembro de familia noble, tengo mis deberes que cumplir y le debo todo a mi madre, ella me dio la vida._

\- _¿Qué vida? Dime ¿Qué vida puedes tener cuando te pasas el día cumpliendo las órdenes de tu madre día sí y día también? La única libertad que tienes es cuando vienes aquí para modelar para mí ¿Es que no quieres ver el mundo? Poder hacer lo que desees cuando desees y porque tú lo has decidido así y no porque tu madre siga tratándote como un muñeco._

\- _Richie ¿De verdad crees que no me gustaría quedarme aquí? ¿Qué no me gustaría decirle a mi madre que quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y alejarme de ella? Pero esto no es un cuento y las cosas no son tan fáciles…_

El escultor le dio la espalda dolido, apretando sus manos en puños y clavándose las uñas de las manos en las palmas para no darse la vuelta murmurando - _Creo que es hora de que te vayas_ \- Caminó hacia la puerta sin mirarlo siquiera.

\- _Espera, por favor_ \- Suplicó Eddie caminando tras él - _Por favor hablemos esto._

\- _No hay nada más que hablar, lo has dejado lo suficientemente claro_ \- Suspiró cansado abriendo la puerta, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a su peor pesadilla, la madre de Eddie frente a él.

La mujer miró entre los dos hombres antes de apartar a Richie de en medio de un empujón que lo dejó sentado en el suelo y se acercó a su hijo rápidamente - _Querido, aquí estás, al fin he llegado un acuerdo con la familia de tu futura esposa y ya no hace falta la estatua, de todas formas este escultor inútil parece trabajar a paso de tortuga, así que ya no necesitaremos sus servicios y no pienso pagar por un trozo de mármol inacabado, así que he venido a llevarte a casa_ \- Tomando a Eddie de la muñeca comenzó a tirar de él con sorprendente fuerza teniendo en cuenta que era adulto.

\- _Mamá, por favor espera, Richard Tozier es un buen hombre y merece un buen pago por todo el trabajo que hizo y no va lento, es que es perfeccionista_ \- Trató de defenderlo mientras intentaba liberarse.

\- _No digas tonterías hijo, ahora vámonos_ \- Bufó pateando no tan disimuladamente la pierna de Richie quien aún no se había movido, sacando a su hijo de allí mientras el último hombre Kaspbrak miraba a su amigo en el suelo con una inmensa tristeza, sabiendo que su deber hacia su linaje le impedía escapar de todo aquello juntos.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe y Richard Tozier pareció abandonar en ese momento su cuerpo, quedándose allí quieto, sin ánimos siquiera de levantarse, solo apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando en el ojo ¿Cómo podía haber acabado todo tan mal? El día había empezado tan bien y ahora… Ahora Eddie no volvería y ni siquiera debería tener la oportunidad de disculparse porque ese enorme demonio que tenía por madre acababa de despedirlo.

Llevado por su pasión contenida y su rabia se puso en pie caminó hacia su taller donde la hermosa estatua estaba ya terminada, esperando, los detalles que siempre necesitan terminar nada más que una excusa para poder tener unos minutos extra a solas con él, solo un grano de arena más en el reloj para poder admirarlo, para poder acariciar su suave piel, para resituar su cuerpo solo estar cerca de él un poco y sin embargo ahora no servía de nada, aquella copia de mármol inerte no le servía de nada excepto para recordarle que aquel ser que merecía estar en el Olimpo, que Afrodita parecía haberle enviado para atormentarlo, se alejaba de él para siempre, incapaz de soportarlo lanzar un ánfora contra la fría piedra con todas sus fuerzas, creando una marca circular justo donde quiera que estar el corazon,apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta sentarse en el suelo. 

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado así hasta que alguien llamó y la cabeza de Stan asomó por la puerta, entrando y cerrando tras él, antes de sentarse a su lado con una botella de vino en la mano en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- _Ya has oído la mala noticia ¿Eh?_ \- Murmuró derrotado robando la botella de la mano de quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

\- _Sí, ese viejo monstruo marino llegó gritando, arrastrando al pobre Eddie como un muñeco de trapo, a la chica ni siquiera le gusta él, va a ser miserable el resto de su vida a menos que alguien evite ese matrimonio…_ \- Suspiró exageradamente dramático , esperando que el escultor captase lo que le estaba sugiriendo, no obstante Richie parecía estar tan sumido en el dolor que parecía estar ciego a lo demás y fue que sus ojos vieron la estatua, la perfección de aquel rostro de piedra y el agujero en el pecho la perfecta ironía y una idea surgió en su cabeza, tal vez si no podía hacer reaccionar a uno podría abrirle los ojos a su primo y liberarlo, así que hicieron aprovechando la distracción, esperando algo de lucha - _¿Cuánto pides por la estatua de mi primo?_

- _Toda tuya, el vino es suficiente pago_ \- Dijo Richie antes de tomar otro trago - _No quiero tener que volver a ver esa estúpida cara que lo único que ha hecho ha sido darme problemas desde el primer día._

\- _Gracias, mañana te traeré un barril entero, vuelvo en seguida_ \- Sonrió levantándose del suelo y saliendo del taller y de la casa para volver al cabo de veinte minutos con cuatro hombres que tomaron la estatua con el mayor cuidado y volvieron a irse dejando a Stan detrás quien se agachó frente a Richie y le tocó la frente con un dedo para sacarlo de su estupor - _Ve a dormir y me refiero a dormir en una cama, no en el suelo aquí después de beberte toda la botella, no servirá de nada que te mueras._

\- _No te prometo nada_ \- Richie se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago más, pasándose una mano por el pelo para peinarse hacia atrás, dándole su sonrisa más falsa.

Viendo el estado en el que se encuentran, Stanley no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar negando con la cabeza, manos en las caderas y una mirada de desaprobación antes de rendirse y salir de allí asegurándose de que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada al salir, lo que menos necesario ahora era que uno de los dos idiotas muriese antes de poder llevar a cabo su plan aunque primero iba a necesitar la ayuda de unos viejos amigos.

Había pasado una semana desde que su compromiso había sido hecho oficial y la vida de Eddie no podía ser más miserable, esa mujer era una malcriada que no dejaba de llamarle perdedor cada vez que su madre no estaba enfrente ¿De verdad había rechazado la proposición de Richie por esto? El primero que lo había hecho sentirse vivo y feliz, aunque probablemente ahora lo odiaba por no haber tenido el valor de luchar, tal vez en el fondo se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

- _¡Primo!_ \- Sonrió Stan inocente.

- _Stan, tú eras la buena influencia de los dos ¿Qué has estado haciendo con tu vida?_ _Si mi madre te ve te echará de aquí a patadas._

\- _Simplemente pasaba por aquí y no te preocupes, tu madre no me echará, me la he ganado con un regalo, algo que te habías dejado atrás_ \- Con su cabeza indicó hacia la ventana disimulando lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa mientras se quedaba cerca de la salida, sus ojos fijos en Eddie, quien hizo lo que su primo le había indicado, viendo bajo su ventana la estatua que no tardó en reconocer, aunque se preocupó al ver la marca del pecho y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio a Ben y Beverly, dos viejos amigos de su infancia a los que había visto crecer enamorados el uno del otro hasta que finalmente se habían confesado no hacía un año, discutir acaloradamente antes de que Ben intentase acercarse a la mujer y un hombre alto de color al que no pudo reconocer se interpuso entre ellos haciendo de escudo para Bev antes de escoltarla fuera de allí.

\- _¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_ _¿Beverly y Benny discutiendo?_ _Si estaban increíblemente enamorados_ \- Susurró confuso antes de mirar a su primo en busca de una respuesta - _¿Y qué le ha pasado a la estatua?_ _¿Cómo la has conseguido?_

\- _Richard me la regaló, él ya no la quería para nada y supongo que Ben ya lo ha descubierto pero siendo sinceros ¿Quién podría culparla?_ \- Comentó con desgana.

Definitivamente aquello estaba empezando a no gustarle, la estatua y ahora el misterio de sus dos amigos, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al hombre de rizos castaños esperando por una respuesta, sin embargo éste solo sonrió y suspiró con aire dramático - _Bueno, un artista de renombre, soltero y con el corazón roto ¿Quién podría resistirse?_ _Por lo que tengo entendido le va a pedir que haga una estatua desnuda de ella y eso significará que tendrá que estar desnuda a solas, con él, en su taller y supongo que tendrá que ir de noche y con el frío que hace seguro que podrá tentar a nuestro querido amigo para que la ayude a calentarse, creo que empezaban hoy._

¡¿Qué?! No podía ser posible, Bev había sido su confidente, en las últimas semanas ella había oído cada vez que él había necesitado hablar con alguien sobre como se sintió y ella lo había animado a perseguir la idea de estar con su escultor, no, no era suyo, no tenía motivos ya para llamarlo suyo y no debería pensar así cuando estaba pero saber que ella iba a traicionarlo de esa forma, la sangre le hervía en las venas ¡La traición! Pero no podía dejar entrever su disgusto, debe disimular para que nadie se enterase, por el momento…

- _¿Te encuentras bien querido primo?_ \- Preguntó Stan con falsa inocencia - _Pareces estar un poco rojo ¿Acaso tiene fiebre?_ _¿Quieres que llame a tu suegro el doctor?_

- _¡No!_ _No te preocupes, estoy bien, en serio, estoy bien, solo necesito tomar un poco el aire fresco, por favor, si mi madre pregunta por mí…_

\- _No te preocupes querido primo, yo te excuso_ \- Sonrió dándole una palmada en el hombro y acompañándolo al exterior antes de ir a reunirse con Ben para la segunda parte del plan.

Los celos estaban corroyendo a Eddie por dentro, caminando por las calles a solas, un aura rodeándolo que decía que claramente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie y que en ese momento no era buena meterse con él ¿Tan rápido abandonaba la idea de escaparse juntos por las suaves curvas de una mujer? Sus pasos se detuvieron y la verdad es que no podía evitar pensar que él mismo se lo había buscado, desde que se habían conocido… Él había aceptado su compañía, hecho temblar con sus palabras, susurradas al oído en el abrigo de su taller y sonrojar hasta extremos que jamás podía haber imaginado que podría y consiguió lo imposible, lo que nadie había conseguido desde hacía mucho tiempo, hacerle reír hasta que que su estómago dolió...

Se llevó la mano al pecho, su corazón pesado y doliendo con las heridas que él mismo había causado con su inconsciencia, dándose cuenta de que estaba tan centrado en cumplir con su deber como el último hombre de la familia Kaspbrak y cumplir los deseos de su madre que ignoró por completo el hecho de que ese hombre al que había confundido con un vagabundo, ese genio del arte que podía reproducir en piedra cualquier imagen con una delicadeza que nadie sospecharía jamás de aquellas manos llenas de callos y cicatrices tras años de práctica y duro esfuerzo, le había dado tanto en un período de tiempo tan pequeño y sin embargo solo quería una cosa a cambio, a él, no por su dinero o el nombre de su familia si no por sí mismo y se lo había negado ¿Cómo podía sentirse celoso cuando él había rechazado al mejor tiempo de su vida, al mejor hombre que jamás hubo en su vida?

Tal como estado acordado cuando planearon todo aquello, Bill, que había conocido a los demás a través de Mike, había estado siguiendo a Eddie para mantenerlo a salvo en caso de que alguien intentase atacarlo cuando lo vio tocarse el pecho y cerrando los ojos un segundo para concentrarse, los abrió de nuevo y se acercó al hombre preguntando con calma, deteniéndose entre palabras - _¿Se encuentra bien señor?_

- _Sí, sí_ \- Asintió con la cabeza, dando una sonrisa claramente falsa mientras se incorpora de nuevo soltándose el pecho - _Debí de comer algo en mal estado probablemente, no se preocupe._

\- _Supongo…_ \- Bill trató de pensar en qué decir, no quería que todo lo que el grupo había planeado se fue al traste y finalmente se decidió - _Supongo que es normal, a veces no podemos evitar ver algo que nos gusta y comer demasiado rápido , sabemos que después nos encontraremos mal como también sabemos que si no nos lo comemos podemos arrepentirnos para siempre o peor, podría venir alguien más y comérselo y nos quedaríamos hambrientos y arrepentidos ¿No?_

Eddie miró a Bill, el chico joven y delgado observándolo con una compasión que no había visto muchos, uno de los bárbaros por su acento fuerte y denso y meditando las palabras que le había dicho asintió con una sonrisa suave, triste y sincera - _Tienes razón , debo irme pero, gracias_ \- Despidiéndose con una suave inclinación de cabeza salió corriendo, esperando llegar a tiempo para poder impedir que sucediese algo entre Beverly y Richard y no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la pequeña y modesta casa, entrando sin llamar.

Se encontraba en su taller trabajando en un encargo de última hora, una estatua nueva para el templo de Afrodita, la modelo que había contratado sentada sobre un montón de cojines completamente desnuda como había llegado al mundo. Fue así como lo encontró Eddie, extrañado de que no fuese la pelirroja quien estuviese allí y sobre todo extrañado porque la chica estaba tensa y el normalmente alegre artista que lo había ayudado a sentirse más cómodo con la situación solo se dedicaba a observarla de forma analítica, como si no fue una persona y solo un objeto, no aquel no era su Richie y no lo soportó… Sin decir ni una palabra tomó valor y las riendas de su vida por primera vez y caminó hasta su hombre, su genio loco, su amor y lo besó como había querido hacer desde la primera vez que había cruzado su umbral.

- _¡Wow!_ \- Suspiró Tozier con una sonrisa una vez se tuvieron que separar para respirar - _Sí que sabes dejarme sin palabras._

- _Por una maldita vez por fin te callas_ \- Gruñó Eddie, volviendo a tomarlo de la nuca, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a la chica para que se fuera de allí antes de volver a devorar los labios del hombre por el que estaba arriesgando todo, relajándose cuando escuchó el ruido de la modelo recogiendo todo y saliendo de allí, mordiéndole el labio cuando al fin estaban solos.

- _Captado, aunque… ¿Y tu madre?_ \- Preguntó Richie confuso, casi maldiciéndose al instante por haber sido tan estúpido al mencionar aquello, tragando saliva nervioso al ver al más pequeño tan dominante.

\- _Bueno, aunque follarte delante de mi madre le dejaría claro que no pienso dejarte y voy a luchar por ti, preferiría estar los dos solos, así que desnúdame y hazme tuyo de una maldita vez_ \- Dijo autoritario, embriagándose de la sensación de ver a Richie derretirse bajo su toque, confusión evidente en el rostro del mayor, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer así que decidió confesarse - _Stan me dijo que Beverly estaba interesada en ti y que te había pedido una estatua…_

- _Así que ¿Has venido aquí porque estabas celoso?_ _¿Querías que me detuviese antes de poder tocarla a ella?_ \- La sonrisa en el rostro de Tozier se ensanchó, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad queriendo oírlo de la boca de Eddie, las manos en la espalda del más joven bajando lentamente y cuando este apartó la mirada sonrojado escondiéndose contra su cuello murmuró ronco - _Así que estabas celoso, yo sufriendo aquí solo, pensando que no volvería a verte, pensando que no querrías saber nada de mí, que obedecerías a esa mujer de por vida y te perdería antes de poder tenerte siquiera y aquí apareces después de una semana solo para prácticamente asaltarme por celos._

- _¿Te vas a quejar acaso?_ \- Preguntó Eddie escondiéndose contra el pecho del más alto.

Richie bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas del hombre más pequeño y las apretó dejando salir un gruñido de satisfacción - _Solo una queja, que no estamos en mi cama_ \- tomándolo de las nalgas lo cogió en brazos y caminó con él hacia su dormitorio, dejándolo caer sobre el viejo colchón de paja, preguntando preocupado - _¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?_

\- _Nunca he estado más seguro de algo_ \- Sonrió alzando sus brazos hacia él en una invitación silenciosa.

\- _Dioses ¿Qué he hecho para ser tan afortunado?_ \- Preguntó dejando caer el broche de su túnica para dejarla caer en el suelo, mostrando su desnudez, su voz era sincera y llena de admiración y asombro mientras desnudaba a su amante y musa con calma, asegurándose de acariciar sus muslos con suavidad mientras repasaba con la mirada cada centímetro de piel desnuda.

- _¡¿Vas a esculpirme o vamos a hacer otra cosa ?!_

- _Estás tan adorable cuando crees que tienes el mando_ \- Le susurró al oído con media sonrisa, acercándose a un cofre en un rincón del dormitorio y tomando de su interior un pequeño frasco de cristal lleno de aceite, echándose un poco en la palma de la mano antes de dejar el frasco en el suelo junto a él.

\- _¿Qué?_ \- Fue lo último que pudo preguntar Eddie antes de ver a su amante arrodillarse entre sus piernas y morderle el muslo, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos gimiendo bajo por la anticipación y la necesidad, su miembro endureciéndose cuando lo escuchó frotarse las manos antes de sentir esos dedos grandes endurecidos por años de duro trabajo sobre su piel en un masaje sensual que lo estaba llevando poco a poco al borde de suplicar que hiciese algo más ¿Por qué le estaba tocando en todas partes menos donde lo necesario?

- _Sssssshhhhhh_ \- Lo silencio Richie con una sonrisa antes de echar un poco más de aceite en sus manos, asegurándose de que sus dedos estaban bien lubricados - _Voy a demostrarte lo que significa entregarse a mí._

\- _Deja de jugar conmigo, te necesito de una maldita vez._

- _Sigue hablando así de sucio y voy a tener que darte unos azotes_ \- Gruñó con media sonrisa el escultor, llevando uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Eddie, tomándose su tiempo para prepararlo bien, hacerlo gemir y retorcerse de placer y suplicar más, su venganza por los días que había sufrido.

Sabía lo que le estaba haciendo y sin embargo solo podía abrir más las piernas y arquear la espalda agarrándose a las sábanas con fuerza cada vez más cerca de su primer orgasmo. Era la primera vez que se sintió de esa manera, como una corriente eléctrica extendiéndose desde las puntas de los dedos de sus pies hasta su nuca y aunque intentó resistirse, las manos de Tozier eran realmente expertas y no tardó en llegar al orgasmo. Tras unos segundos jadeando logró calmar su respiración lo suficiente para decir - _¡Maldita sea, yo quería que…!_ _¡¿Cómo lo has hecho ?! ¡Si ni siquiera me la has…!_

\- _Tranquilo_ \- Lo silenció con un beso - _No hemos hecho nada más que empezar._

- _¡¿Qué?!_ \- Chilló Eddie con voz aguda antes de morderse el labio con fuerza cuando Richie se situó entre sus piernas y lo penetró al fin, dándole tiempo para ajustarse a su tamaño, no queriendo hacerle daño, hasta que estuvo completamente acomodado - _¿R-Richie?_

Richie entrelazó sus dedos con los del hombre que se había ganado su corazón y apoyó su frente contra la de él, sonriendo con sinceridad y completa adoración, y tras un breve beso murmuró contra sus labios - _Tranquilo, estoy aquí._

Los besos y caricias, las horas de pasión desenfrenada y del amor más puro llevaron a que el amanecer los encontrase enredados en los brazos del otro, profundamente dormidos, agotados y satisfechos. Eddie fue el primero en despertar, observando fijamente cada arruga, cada pestaña, cada pequeño detalle del rostro de su compañero de cama preguntándose como podía haber pasado por su vida tanto tiempo sin experimentar algo como lo que había sucedido la noche anterior ¿Era tal vez esa la señal de los dioses de que debía dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su corazón y no por lo que su familia esperaba de él? Mirando ahora con otros ojos la primera vez que había lo visto no podía negar que la conexión había sido casi instantánea y en cuanto entró en su hogar y tuvo por fin una muestra de lo que era libertad real, se había vuelto completamente adicto a él y quería, no, necesitaba más de él… Con un gesto suave le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo cuando lo vio arrugar la nariz en una mueca, susurrando suave - _¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes que me vuelve loco?_

- _¿Tal vez mi cuerpo sexy y mi inteligencia?_ \- Preguntó Richie con voz ronca y una sonrisa entreabriendo los ojos.

\- _Y… ¡Momento arruinado!_ _-_ Suspiró Eddie dándose la vuelta escondiendo su cuerpo bajo la sábana, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

- _¡Venga!_ \- Exclamó el escultor sonriendo, bajando las manos por el cuerpo de su amante para abrazarse a su cintura susurrando a su oído - _Te quiero y quiero que te quedes conmigo._

- _Yo…_ \- Un golpe en la planta baja de la casa, en la puerta de la calle, los alertó y preocupados los dos compartieron una mirada, Richie vistiéndose todo lo rápido que le fue posible, preparado para salir del dormitorio, detenido por una mano en su brazo - _Espera, voy contigo, si es mi madre será mejor que esté presente._

\- _¿Crees que te ha seguido?_

Eddie no respondió, solo se vistió ignorando las punzadas de incomodidad en sus caderas y se puso en pie, bajando los escalones a toda prisa, seguido por un Richie preocupado porque ese silencio significase que iba a volver a perderlo, los dos más tranquilos aunque sorprendidos cuando vio que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban Stan, Beverly, Ben, Bill y Mike, los cinco tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía, tratando de entrar al mismo tiempo en la casa y hablando los unos por encima de los otros.

\- _Bien, me alegra ver que ya os llevéis mejor_ \- Sonrió Stanley satisfecho intentando explicar lo que había hecho, sin embargo, pronto fue interrumpido.

\- _Vale, vale, lo siento pero es demasiado temprano para esto así que me temo que tendremos que cortar la visita para otro día_ \- Suspiró el escultor tratando de echarlos.

- _¡Espera!_ \- Logró gritar Stan antes de que la puerta se cerrase - _Ella sabe que no volviste anoche, no tardará en averiguar que estás aquí así que yo que vosotros me escondería._

De nuevo a solas los dos se miraron preocupados ¿Qué podría estar planeando esa mujer si se llegaba a enterar que estaban juntos? Eddie ya se imaginaba a su madre abriendo la puerta a patadas, seguida por los guardias, temiendo por la vida de Richie, quien tranquilo le besó lo alto de la cabeza y susurró a su oído - _Quítale el control que tiene sobre ti, tú eres el patriarca de la familia…_

\- _¿De verdad crees que puedo…?_

\- _Es eso o irnos de paseo a Grecia con mi familia, digo paseo porque no creo que ella pueda ir mucho más rápido._

\- _¡Richard Tozier!_ \- Exclamó golpeándole el pecho.

\- _Uuuuuhhh, has usado mi nombre completo, kinky -_ Dijo el escultor entre risas moviendo las cejas tratando de parecer seductor.

\- _Definitivamente he perdido la cabeza si me he enamorado de ti._

_\- Consuélate -_ Murmuró Richie entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eddie, mirándolo a los ojos - _Perderemos la cabeza juntos._

Alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta con fuerza, la voz de la mujer que había tratado de mantenerlos separados en el otro lado gritando que pronto toda la guardia de la ciudad estaría allí y mataría al escultor por secuestrar a su hijo, sin embargo era evidente por el sonido que era mentira, que estaba sola y que probablemente nadie vendría y envalentonado por aquel sentimiento agradable y cálido que se había instalado en su pecho Eddie lo besó y susurró contra sus labios - _¿Confías en mí?_

- _Te confío mi corazón y mi vida, te confío todo mi ser_ \- Respondió en aquel momento de intimidad, acariciándole la mejilla y el labio inferior con suavidad.

Con una sonrisa el cabeza de la familia Kaspbrak salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Richie apoyó la frente contra la fría madera, ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilo, escuchando al amor de su vida, a su musa demostrar el poder que podía llevar su voz, sonriendo al oír que no dejaba que su madre dijese una sola palabra y como le dejaba las cosas claras, su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras se apartaba cuando entró de nuevo, mirándolo expectante.

\- _Tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias._

\- _Las malas primero._

- _Ya no soy un Kaspbrak._

\- _¿Y las buenas?_

\- _Ya no soy un Kaspbrak._

Richie se echó a reír y echándose a Eddie sobre el hombro le dio una nalgada mientras caminaba de regreso a su dormitorio - _No te preocupes, siempre hay un puesto libre para ser un Tozier, yo mismo te entrevistaré exhaustivamente._

- _¡Oh!_ _¿De verdad? Intentaré responder todas las preguntas de forma correcta._

- _Intenta no ahogarte con mis preguntas._

- _¡Richie!_ \- Chilló escandalizado, sin duda se había vuelto loco si se había enamorado de un hombre así, pero no podía evitar pensar que su vida se estaba volviendo mucho más emocionante y estaba impaciente por ver que nuevas cosas les traería el futuro, siempre que permaneciesen juntos .


End file.
